


Memorias

by Esther_C_Orellana



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Surprise Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_C_Orellana/pseuds/Esther_C_Orellana
Summary: Con el pequeño conde Phantomhive a puertas de una enfermedad Undertaker se ve obligado a visitar la mansión para darle sus servicios, sin embargo aquella visita traerá de vuelta un recuerdo agridulce de su difunto amante, Vincent Phantomhive.
Relationships: Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Other(s), Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker





	Memorias

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primero de varios fanfics que pretendo escribir de mi otp de Black Butler y de la cual casi no encuentro contenido en español jsj
> 
> No está de más decir que hay angst, partes románticas pero a su vez tristes, espero haber cumplido con trasmitir estos sentimientos a mis lectores.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten, y por favor, no olviden comentar, eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo <3

El conde se encontraba ligeramente enfermo por esos días, debido a su condición fue solicitada la presencia de su informante en la mansión, por supuesto para tratar algún asunto concerniente al inframundo de otro encargo de su majestad, después de todo el conde no compartían el gusto ni el humor del sepulturero, una lástima a ojos del shinigami, pero en fin, trabajo no le faltaba en ésa época por las diversas enfermedades que provocaba el bajo clima pero quizá ésa reunión era una buena excusa para salir de su encierro por una vez y respirar algo que no fuera incienso o cadáveres en descomposición, y porqué no, quizás conseguiría unas buenas carcajadas.

Tras unas horas de ardua plática por fin había dado término su reunión con el conde Phantomhive, su salud no era la más óptima en aquel instante gracias al frío clima que cubría toda Inglaterra ése invierno pero no permitiría que su mayordomo hiciera todo el trabajo por él, no, era orgulloso y no dejaría que un poco de temperatura le dejara al margen de un caso que perturbara la tranquilidad de la Reina, algo que sin duda divertía al hombre de sombrías vestimentas, quién no desperdició la oportunidad de ofrecerle un ataúd hecho a su medida en caso de que el invierno se lo llevará con él, por supuesto su broma sólo consiguió sacar carcajadas de sí mismo y un ceño fruncido por parte del joven noble.

Una vez que fue entregada la información justa por las risas en pago el sepulturero vió llegada la hora de retirarse, fue invitado a tomar el té por mera cortesía más debió rechazar la oferta, aún tenía clientes que atender, varios cadáveres que preparar para sus merecidas sepulturas en los días siguientes; aunque debía reconocer que en su rechazo pesaba un sentimiento melancólico que le provocaba volver a la mansión después de tantos años, después de todo los tratos con el conde siempre habían sido en su tienda, ésta visita sólo había sido la excepción.

Durante su camino a la salida no se privó de mirar con detenimiento sus alrededores, cada cuadro, florero, la misma alfombra y las mismas cortinas, nadie podría decir que esa mansión había ardido en llamas hace unos años, un misterio que aún daba que hablar entre las personas que se aferraban al más mínimo cotilleo que desmenuzar, Undertaker en cambio no tenía ése tipo de intereses tan triviales, después de todo aquel incendio le había arrebatado lo único que realmente tuvo importancia a lo largo de su vida, ése era el recuerdo que aún le atormentaba y le pedía volver cuánto antes a su acostumbrado encierro, lejos de todo. Eso suplicaba su interior más sus pasos cesaron al pasar en frente de una ventana que daba vista al jardín trasero de la mansión, fue entonces que un recuerdo se adueñó de su mente, a la vez que sus delgados dedos se posaron en aquel marco de fina madera.

.  
.  
.

— ¿Quieres beber algo antes de irte? Debes estar sofocado con tantas prendas encima. —ofreció cortésmente un hombre de cabello negro azulado y ojos avellana.

— Estoy más que acostumbrado, conde, no hay necesidad de que se tome ésa molestia. —respondió el de largo flequillo, inclinando su cabeza con levedad en agradecimiento, había terminado su trabajo por lo que no le quedaba más que retirarse— Ahora, con su permiso.

— Espera. —interrumpió el más joven, quién se levantó de su escritorio para así rodearle y acortar distancia con su invitado— te acompañaré a la salida, y esta vez no aceptaré un “no” por respuesta.

Las decididas palabras del noble se habían adelantado a cualquier refutación que quisiera hacer el segador, por lo que tan sólo le quedó soltar una baja carcajada, para así emprender juntos una breve caminata por el amplio pasillo que daba a la escalera principal. Un silencio cómodo les acompañó en sus pasos, en parte aquel silencio se debía a que estaban solos en la mansión, por así decirlo, pues además de la servidumbre no había nadie más que ellos ya que la señora de la casa y sus hijos habían ido de visitar a su cuñada, Angelina Durless, una mujer encantadora a ojos de quién le viera; Vincent les hubiera acompañado de no ser porque tenía trabajo importante por terminar, además ya había citado con anticipación a su informante, no hubiera sido cortes citarle y después posponer la reunión, claramente le había dado prioridad y eso sin duda hacía feliz al mayor.

— ¡Undertaker, observa! —la voz del noble sacó al shinigami de sus pensamientos, quién se acercó con curiosidad al frente de la ventana donde el conde se había detenido. — Las rosas por fin florecieron, ven, acompáñame al jardín.  
Sin esperar una respuesta Vincent había tomado al mayor por su muñeca y retomado su marcha hacía las escaleras con cierto entusiasmo, al llegar a la planta principal sus pasos no fueron hacía la salida donde el carruaje del segador le esperaba, sino a otra puerta que daba paso al enorme jardín, una vez ahí el de cabellos oscuros soltó a su acompañante, quién aún permanecía perplejo por la emoción que brotaba de ése joven, ignorante de ello Vincent se acercó a uno de los rosales, alzando una de sus manos para acariciar los suaves pétalos de aquellas flores.  
¿A Vincent le emocionaban ése tipo de cosas? Eso era algo nuevo para el shinigami pero bueno, siempre era un agrado para él conocer nuevas facetas del misterioso conde.

— No pensé que se abrirían tan pronto, casi siempre suelen florecer a inicios del invierno. —dijo más para sí mismo, mirando por sobre su hombro al shinigami, a quien le sonrió ampliamente— ¿Te gustan las flores, Undertaker?

— Vaya, conde, iba a preguntar justamente lo mismo pero en fin, podría decirse que lo normal, después de todo trabajo con flores, sin ellas mis clientes no quedarían tan hermosos para su descanso eterno. —concluyó con una extraña carcajada a la que el noble estaba más que acostumbrado, después de todo han trabajado juntos por tantos años, ya no tenía sentido sorprenderse a tal altura.

— Hmm, así que es así. —mencionó con un dejo de inconformidad, cómo sí su respuesta no le hubiera convencido— Es una lástima, a mí me agradan pero prefiero darlas a recibirlas, después de todo las flores tienen su lenguaje y pueden expresar lo que no alcanza a decirse con palabras, es simplemente hermoso.

Mientras Vincent le daba su atención a las rosas el sepulturero no podía apartar la mirada de él, era algo nuevo ver al conde interesarse en algo tan común pero tenía razón, las flores tenían su significado y él conocía la mayoría, por ejemplo las flores que más solía usar para sus arreglos eran los lirios blancos, símbolo de la sencillez y la pureza, y en éste caso tenían ante ellos rosas blancas y rojas, ambas representaban el amor sin embargo tenían su diferencia, pues las blancas simbolizaban la inocencia, la paz e integridad; en cambio las rojas eran símbolos de pasión, atracción, seducción, en resumen representan el amor de una forma más erótica.  
Quién conociera el lenguaje de las flores sabía de estas diferencias y por lo tanto tenía cuidado, o de lo contrario podría dar pie a malos entendidos un tanto bochornosos.  
Eso pensaba el de larga túnica hasta que una rosa roja fue alzada a centímetros de su rostro, causando que sus ojos se abrieran un poco más de lo usual en sorpresa.  
« ¿En qué instante la has cortado? »

— Es para ti. —mencionó en un murmuro con cierta complicidad, como un niño que compartía caramelos hurtados con su cómplice— Pero ten cuidado con las espinas o te harás daño.

Tras un vistazo a la amplia sonrisa que ofrecía el conde Undertaker no vió otra opción que tomarla del tallo con cuidado, rozando ligeramente los dedos enguantados de quién se la había regalado.

— Me tomas desprevenido, mi señor, aunque debo reconocer que eres todo un caballero no es usual ofrecerle flores a otro hombre, ¿qué pensaría la condesa o su servidumbre sí le vieran hacer esta clase de regalo a alguien como yo? —preguntó a su vez que estrechaba una sonrisa maliciosa, que más que perturbar a quien yacía a su costado sólo causaba más fascinación por él.

« ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piensen los demás? » 

— La condesa no se encuentra en casa, y mis sirvientes no dirán nada que perturbe a mi familia o perjudique mi imagen, son totalmente leales a mí. —respondió con una seguridad plena— Además tú no eres cualquier hombre para mí, lo sabes.

Aquellas palabras revolotearon cuál mariposa entre ambos, haciendo que el shinigami mirara al joven quién tras una sonrisa traviesa le dio la espalda, probablemente para retirarse del jardín y despedirle en la entrada de su mansión, sin duda le estaba provocando.  
Bueno, toda provocación traía consigo una consecuencia, ambos lo sabían y debían atenerse a ellas, o más bien el conde en éste caso.

— ¡!

En un movimiento rápido el shinigami atrajo al humano debajo de uno de los tantos árboles que rodeaban aquel jardín, un buen punto ciego lejos de la vista de los sirvientes a menos claro, que alguien fuera en persona a buscarles, pero ahora mismo ésa no era su principal preocupación, sino aquel hombre al que sostenía por la muñeca contra el tronco, ¿había conseguido hacer que perdiera la paciencia?

— Sabes, sí querías un poco más de intimidad sólo tenías que decirlo, no estoy acostumbrado a ser tratado de forma ruda. —comentó el de ojos avellana con un toque de sarcasmo, a su vez que intentó zafar del agarre de su amante, más éste le superaba en fuerza y no cedió para mala suerte del noble— ¿Estás molesto?

— Descarado. —esa voz, su tono había cambiado de áspero y agudo a uno más ronco y seductor, eso en suma con su amplia sonrisa consiguió hacer estremecer al hombre sin escapatoria— Esto era lo que querías desde un principio, ¿cierto?

Cualquiera en su lugar estaría nervioso, o incluso asustado de provocar a un ser como él, por fortuna Vincent tampoco era cualquier hombre, éste cambio no le aterraba en lo absoluto, por el contrario le hacía sentir emocionado y en cierto modo especial por lograr que saliera a la luz esta faceta de su informante, una que sólo él conocía.

— No sé de qué hablas, Undertaker, mi trato contigo fue igual que siempre, no he dicho nada fuera de lugar, a mi parecer. —habló con tranquilidad más su expresión era desafiante, con tan poca distancia entre ellos se preguntaba quién sería el primero en ceder. — ¿Al menos puedes soltar-?

— Puede que no dijeras palabra, Vincent. —interrumpió el de cabello plateado, haciendo que el nombrado elevara su vista a las peculiares iris que él poseía— Pero he recibido tu mensaje con claridad.  
Lo siguiente que sucedió fue el desenlace que tanto anhelaban, la distancia había desaparecido y en su lugar el segador se había inclinado ligeramente para tomar la boca del conde en un beso abrasador, esos labios que permanecían en una sonrisa de extremo a extremo ahora mismo le brindaban una sensación cálida y placentera a medida que subían de tono con cierta impaciencia. En un principio fue sólo un masaje de labios, más fue en un descuido del noble al abrir ligeramente los labios por aliento que Undertaker tomó la oportunidad y profundizó aún más en besos apasionados. Por suerte la mano que antes le sostenía había aflojado su agarre, más Vincent la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos con los del shinigami en tanto su diestra acariciaba el contorno de su rostro con delicadeza, haciendo que ladeara ligeramente su cabeza por un ajuste más cómodo, dejando caer su largo cabello cuál cortina hilada sobre el hombro del más joven; querían más contacto y lo buscaba a tientas pero no podían olvidar dónde estaban, dejarse llevar era peligroso y aunque tentaban a su suerte en ése instante sabían que no era el lugar ni el momento idóneo para llevar a cabo tal hazaña.  
Antes de que el sepulturero intentara aventurarse por debajo de sus prendas Vincent le detuvo, apretando ligeramente los labios a su vez que apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de aquel hombre para recuperar unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Su propio pecho subía y bajaba por aire, sus mejillas habían enrojecido notablemente al igual que sus labios por la atención recibida, sin duda tenía ante él una vista exquisita y tentadora pero había comprendido que era momento de detenerse o no habría vuelta atrás.

— Dios… siempre consigues dejarme sin aliento, sí sigues así no me sorprendería que fueras mi causa de muerte un día de estos. —mencionó el conde mientras arreglaba un poco sus prendas.

— Hee, hee, su habilidad para besar también es admirable, conde, pero aún es temprano para que se preocupe por eso, debes vivir unas décadas más por ti y tu familia. —respondió con una sonrisa algo sombría, más pronto forzó una más amplia que ocultara la incertidumbre que le causaba aquel sentimiento— Me has retenido bastante, Vincent, no eres el único que requiere mi presencia ésta tarde.

— ¿De verdad? Que alguien más tenga tu tiempo me hace sentir un poco celoso.

— No tienes nada que envidiarle a mis otros clientes, mi señor, después de todo tú posees algo que a ellos les fue arrebatado. —respondió de vuelta a su tono usual, acomodando ligeramente su flequillo para cubrir sus llamativos ojos de un verde brillante.

Ante sus palabras Vincent tan sólo se limitó a dibujar una leve sonrisa irónica en su rostro, iba a apartarse de aquel árbol para salir del jardín cuando notó que Undertaker no se había movido ni un paso, iba a preguntar sí algo sucedía pero fue él quien tomó la palabra. 

— Cómo lo sospechaba… —soltó en voz baja, dejando perplejo al noble que no parecía entender de qué estaba hablando, más enseguida se agachó y le escuchó cortar algo, antes de que Vincent pudiera bajar la mirada el peliplata ya había recobrado la postura con una nueva flor en mano— La lavanda es sin duda la flor adecuada para ti.

Vincent observó por un instante aquella planta, y estuvo a poco de tomarla cuando Undertaker se le adelantó y la acomodó en el bolsillo de su traje dónde usualmente traía un pañuelo, seguido de darle un pequeño beso de despedida en aquel lunar que tanto destacaba en tan perfecto rostro.

— Ten buena tarde, querido, espero con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro. 

.  
.  
.

— ¿Señor Undertaker?

Una voz gastada le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, volviendo su vista a dónde provenía aquella voz se encontró con el viejo mayordomo de los Phantomhive de pie a las escaleras que daban a la planta principal, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo sumergido en aquel recuerdo agridulce?

— ¿Sucede algo, señor? —preguntó en nueva cuenta, a lo que el sepulturero respondió con una leve sonrisa melancólica a la vez que acomodaba inútilmente su sombrero de copa.

— Sólo recordaba viejos tiempos, Tanaka, un pequeño paseo por las memoria de éste servidor. —comentó para así retomar sus pasos y bajar por las largas escaleras de camino a su carruaje.

Durante su marcha vió por el rabillo del ojo aquel retrato del anterior perro guardián de la reina junto a su esposa, nuevamente una expresión melancólica se adueñó de sus gestos, haciéndole caminar sin más distracciones hasta la entrada de la mansión, no tardando en montarse en el asiento del conductor, dando un último vistazo a la majestuosa entrada principal.  
Inconscientemente llevó su mano alrededor de su cuello, tomando un colgante que ocultaba y mantenía aparte del resto que solía traer alrededor de su cintura, usualmente se guarda la fotografía o el cabello un ser querido en su interior pero en su caso contenía unos pétalos de rosa perfectamente conservados en una cápsula.  
Todo cuánto le quedaba de su amado conde, encerrado en un puño contra su pecho, en un vano intento de aferrarse a algo en medio de su solitaria existencia.

« ¿Por cuánto tiempo debo cargar con esto, Vincent?  
¿Por cuánto más? »


End file.
